1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for testing electrical and mechanical energy transfer systems that exhibit vibratory and other responses to electrical or mechanical input energy, and more particularly, to an arrangement that isolates a mechanical or electrical system under test and produces signals and data corresponding to noise produced by the system under test in response to the input energy, the sensitivity of the subsystem(s) that monitor the noise being responsive to a temperature of the system under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise testing of gears to date has been attempted by methods that rigidly mount the gear or axle assemblies in one or more planes. Some other previous attempts chose to have one of the rigidly mounted planes resonate at a frequency sympathetic to gear noise. None of these methods, or any other rigidly mounted test system has been successful. This is due to the lack of repeatability of the previous systems, largely as a result of interacting resonances, and external background noise that is transferred through the rigid mounting system. This is especially true in a production test environment.
These deficiencies in the prior art are most evident in the axle industry. At this time, the only widely accepted way of measuring gear noise is to acquire an assembled axle and install it in a test car. A specially trained individual then drives the car over its typical operating range while carefully listening for axle gear noise. The individual rates the quality of axle gear noise on a scale that is typically 0 to 10. Ten is usually a perfect axle, i.e. one that has no gear noise. This method is made difficult by:
1 The lack of available trained noise rating individuals
2 The cost of test cars.
3 The lack of quality roads or test tracks on which to perform a repeatable and accurate test.
4 The time required for each test.
5 The subjectivity that humans bring into the rating system
Typically less than a dozen axles can be tested by a major manufacturer in one shift due to all of the above complications. This low number is not statistically valid when it is considered that most manufacturers make thousands of axles each day. Even with all of the above problems, human testers in cars are the only widely accepted method of axle testing in the industry due to the lack of a better more reliable testing method. This lack of a scientific basis for rating axles and gear systems is made worse when the reader considers that modern cars are extremely quiet, and are evolving to become more quite. This market direction increases the pressure on axle and other gear manufacturers to make their products quieter. There is a need for a system that offers gear and axle manufacturers a repeatable, reliable, accurate and practical way of measuring gear noise in production or laboratory environments.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system for testing an energy transfer system, such as a vehicle axle, quickly and inexpensively, and achieving repeatable results.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by this invention which provides, in a first apparatus aspect thereof, an arrangement for isolating an energy transfer system while it is subjected to a test process for noise, the energy transfer system being of the type having an energy input and at least one energy output. In accordance with the invention, the arrangement is provided with a base for supporting the arrangement and the energy transfer system. An isolation support supports the energy transfer system whereby the energy transfer system is translatable in at least one plane of freedom with respect to the base. Additionally, an engagement arrangement is provided for securing the energy transfer system to the isolation support, the engagement arrangement having a first position with respect to the base wherein the energy transfer system is installable on, and removable from, the isolation support, and a second position wherein the energy transfer system is secured to the isolation support. A first acoustic sensor arranged at a first location in the vicinity of the energy transfer system for producing a first signal responsive substantially to a qualitative condition of the energy transfer system. A thermal sensor produces a thermal signal that is responsive to a temperature of the energy transfer system. An acoustic sensor sensitivity control arrangement is responsive to the thermal sensor for controlling the amplitude of the first signal in response to temperature.
In one embodiment of the invention, the thermal sensor is in the form of an infrared sensor that communicates optically with the energy transfer system. In one specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, the thermal sensor means has a directional characteristic and is directed to a predetermined region of the energy transfer system for determining a temperature, or a rate of change of temperature, of the predetermined region with respect to time. The control over the amplitude of the noise signal with respect to temperature is performed in accordance with a nonlinear amplitude-temperature relationship.
In one embodiment, there is further provided an energy supply coupled to the energy transfer system for supplying energy thereto when the engagement arrangement is in the second position. The energy transfer system is, in one embodiment of the arrangement of the present invention, a mechanical energy transfer system, and in such an embodiment, the energy supply, which is a part of the arrangement of the invention, is in the form of a source of rotatory mechanical energy. A rotatory coupler couples the source of rotatory mechanical energy to the energy transfer system.
In a highly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the mechanical energy transfer system test has forward and reverse directions of operation, and drive and coast modes of operation for each of the forward and reverse directions of operation. The mechanical energy transfer system contains at least a pair of meshed elements, at least one of the pair of meshed elements being a gear having a plurality of gear teeth thereon, the gear teeth each having first and second gear tooth surfaces for communicating with the other element of the pair of meshed elements. A mechanical energy transfer communication between the pair of meshed elements is effected primarily via the respective first gear tooth surfaces during forward-drive and reverse-coast modes of operation, and primarily via the respective second gear tooth surfaces during forward-coast and reverse-drive modes of operation. With such a system under test, the arrangement of the present invention is provided with a first acoustic sensor arranged at a first location in the vicinity of the mechanical energy transfer system for producing a first signal that is responsive substantially to a qualitative condition of the first gear tooth surfaces. A second acoustic sensor is arranged at a second location in the vicinity of the mechanical energy transfer system, and produces a second signal that is responsive substantially to a qualitative condition of the second gear tooth surfaces. The first and second locations are distal from each other on opposite sides of the pair of meshed elements.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the rotatory coupler is provided with a resilient coupler arrangement that transmits rotatory motion thereacross over a predetermined range of rotatory motion transmission angles. The resilient coupler arrangement is provided with first and second coupler portions, the first and second coupler portions being rigidly coupled rotationally to each other. Additionally, they are axially resiliently coupled to each other, whereby the first and second coupler portions are synchronously rotatable over the predetermined range of rotatory motion transmission angles.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, the resilient coupler arrangement is provided with first and second coupler portions, the first and second coupler portions being rigidly coupled rotationally to each other, and radially resiliently coupled to each other. Thus, the first and second coupler portions are synchronously rotatable over a predetermined range of axial displacement.
A torque sensor advantageously is interposed, in a highly advantageous embodiment, between the source of rotatory mechanical energy and the energy transfer system. The torque sensor produces a signal that is responsive to a torque applied by the source of rotatory mechanical energy to the energy transfer system. The torque sensor is provided with a torque-transmitting element that has a predetermined deformation characteristic. Thus, the torque-transmitting element becomes deformed in response to the torque that is applied by the source of rotatory mechanical energy to the energy transfer system. In this embodiment of the invention, the torque sensor further is provided with a strain sensor that is coupled to the torque-transmitting element for producing a strain signal responsive to the predetermined deformation characteristic of the torque-transmitting element. The strain signal, therefore, is proportional to the torque.
It is very advantageous to determine the residual torque required to initiate motion of the system under test. The torque sensor is therefore arranged to produce a static torque signal that is responsive to the magnitude of the torque required to initiate rotatory motion in the mechanical energy transfer system. In addition, it is advantageous that the torque sensor be arranged to produce a dynamic torque signal that is responsive to the magnitude of torque required to maintain rotatory motion in the mechanical energy transfer system.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the energy transfer system under test is an electrical energy transfer system, and the energy supply is provided with a source of electrical energy. In such an embodiment, there is provided an electrical load for receiving an output electrical energy from the energy transfer system when the engagement arrangement is in the second position. A first sensor is arranged to communicate with the energy transfer system for producing an information signal that is responsive to an operating characteristic of the energy transfer system in response to the energy supplied by the energy supply. The first sensor is arranged to contact the energy transfer system to produce the signal. Alternatively, the first sensor is arranged to contact the isolation support for producing the information signal.
The first sensor is arranged, in one embodiment of the invention, so as to be translatable relative to the energy transfer system.
When it is desired to monitor an acoustic energy emitted by the system under test, a microphone is provided for producing a signal that is responsive to an acoustic energy issued by the energy transfer system in response to the energy supplied by the energy supply. A laser sensor may additionally be provided for producing a signal that is responsive to a displacement of the energy transfer system in response to the energy supplied by the energy supply. In still further embodiments, an accelerometer or a velocity sensor is employed.
The resilient support element that supports the energy transfer system, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, is configured to exclude a natural frequency of any combination of the base, the engagement arrangement, and the energy transfer system. Thus, the vibratory or acoustic energy provided by the system under test constitutes all of the energy that would be measured and analyzed, without contribution or modification thereof by the structure of the support system.
Preferably, the isolation support supports the energy transfer system so that it is translatable in at least a second plane of freedom with respect to the base.
In a highly advantageous embodiment of the invention, there is provided an engagement driver that has a first portion that is coupled to the base, and a second end that is coupled to the engagement arrangement. The engagement driver is, in one embodiment, provided in the form of a linear actuator that has a first end coupled to the base, and a second end coupled to the engagement arrangement. The linear actuator is arranged to drive the engagement arrangement between the first and second positions. Moreover, it is decoupled from the engagement arrangement when the engagement arrangement is in the second position.
In this arrangement, an engagement coupler is interposed between the engagement arrangement and the engagement driver. The engagement coupler is provided with a support portion installed on the isolation support. First and second engagement arms are pivotally coupled to the support portion. Additionally, first and second articulated members coupled at a pivot point to one another and to the engagement driver, and are pivotally coupled at distal ends thereof to respective ones of the first and second engagement arms. In this manner, the engagement driver urges the pivot point along a predetermined path to a latching position beyond where the first and second articulated members are axially parallel. Such a latching effect is facilitated by a resilient biasing arrangement that is installed on at least one of the first and second engagement arms. The resilient biasing arrangement applies a resilient biasing force to the energy transfer system, which additionally maintains the engagement arrangement in the second position.
A displacement sensor is installed on at least one of the first and second engagement arms, and serves to produce a distance signal that is responsive to a distance between the one of the first and second engagement arms on which the displacement sensor is installed and the energy transfer system. In this manner, the distance signal is responsive to a predetermined dimension of the energy transfer system.
In accordance with a method aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of testing a gear assembly of the type having an input and an output. The method includes the steps of:
installing the gear assembly on a mounting arrangement that resiliently permits motion of the gear assembly in all directions, and that has a resilient frequency characteristic that excludes all natural frequencies of the gear assembly;
applying a torque at the input of the gear assembly, whereby the gear assembly is rotatably operated;
applying a load at the output of the gear assembly;
sensing a predetermined operating characteristic of the gear assembly; and
controlling the step of sensing in response to a temperature of the gear assembly.
In one embodiment of this method aspect of the invention, the step of sensing is provided with the step of detecting acoustic energy issued by the gear assembly. Also, the step of detecting acoustic energy issued by the gear assembly is provided with the step of placing a microphone n the vicinity of the gear assembly.
In a further embodiment, the step of sensing is provided with the step of detecting vibratory displacement energy issued by the gear assembly. The step of detecting vibratory displacement energy issued by the gear assembly is provided with the further step of effecting communication between an accelerometer and the gear assembly, and the step of detecting vibratory displacement energy issued by the gear assembly is provided with the further step of effecting communication between a velocity sensor and the gear assembly.
After performing the step installing there is further provided the step of clamping the gear assembly to the mounting arrangement. In an embodiment where the mounting arrangement is installed on a reference base portion, the step of clamping is performed in response to the further step of applying a clamping actuation force to a clamping arrangement with respect to the reference base portion. A clamping actuation force is applied, and the gear arrangement is enabled to move freely independent of the reference base portion.
In a further embodiment, the step of applying a clamping force is provided with the further step of applying a resilient clamping force to the gear assembly. This step may, in certain embodiments, include the further step of monitoring a predetermined dimension of the gear assembly in response to the step of clamping. This is accomplished by use of a sensor that measures distance traveled.
Sensing is effected by monitoring a first sensor that receives acoustic energy that is responsive to a qualitative condition of the gear assembly in a drive mode of operation. When the drive mode of operation is in a first direction of operation, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the drive mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a first surface of the teeth of the gear assembly. Also when drive mode of operation is in a first direction of operation, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the drive mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a profile of a gear of the gear assembly, and a qualitative condition of the eccentricity of a gear of the gear assembly. Additionally, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the drive mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of the angular orientation of the gears of the gear assembly. In still further embodiments of the method aspect of the invention, wherein the drive mode of operation is in a first direction of operation, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the drive mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a plurality of moving components of the gear assembly.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the step of sensing is provided with the further step of monitoring a second sensor that receives acoustic energy that is responsive to a qualitative condition of the gear assembly in a coast mode of operation. The coast mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a second surface of the teeth of the gear assembly. When the coast mode of operation is in a first direction of operation, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the coast mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a profile of a gear of the gear assembly. Additionally, the qualitative condition of the gear assembly in the coast mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of the eccentricity of a gear of the gear assembly, as well as the angular orientation of the gears of the gear assembly. In further embodiments, the coast mode of operation includes a qualitative condition of a plurality of moving components of the gear assembly.
In accordance with a further embodiment of this method aspect of the invention, the drive and coast modes of operation are cyclical over a period that is shorter than a cycle period of the input of the gear assembly. Conversely, the period can be longer than a cycle period of the input of the gear assembly. This will depend, to an extent, upon the operating ratios within the system under test. In situations where the system under test is an electrical system, harmonics and signal distortions may affect the apparent cycle period in relation to the cycle period of the input energy.
In an advantageous embodiment, the first and second sensors are disposed at respective locations that are distal from each other, with the gear assembly interposed therebetween. This enables distinguishing between operating modalities of the system under test, as well as facilitating analysis of operating characteristics of the system under test that have directional components.